


To Make A Hatter Mad

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: This, Hatter thought, is the reason he truly is a mad hatter. I do not own Syfy's Alice or Hatter (though I wish I did!)Originally posted on my account under the same username on FanFiction.net.





	

It was always quite irksome to Hatter that Alice's world had him portrayed as a 'mad' hatter. He wasn't mad; eccentric perhaps, but never mad. Hatter had once expressed his disapproval of being thought of as mad to Alice. She only laughed and rolled her eyes at his complaints.

"Hatter, you have to remember that in my world, Wonderland is just a fictitious place in a kid's story. My mom always read it to me when I was little," Alice would say. Being reminded that nobody in the oyster world knew of Wonderland's existence, the falsities the oysters assume stopped bothering him. It wasn't until a few months later, when Hatter realized he was falling even more in love with Alice each day, that he had a realization.

Every time she was around him, Hatter's heart beat faster. He could feel it skip a beat when she looked at him with nothing but love in those clear blue eyes. Kissing her caused shivers down his spine. Hatter's heart soared each time she proclaimed her love for him. He loved the little things about her, like how she always has a cup of tea before bed or how she instinctively nuzzles him in her sleep. With his mind filled with thoughts of her, Hatter would sigh contentedly.

He loved the way she'd sing along with her favorite songs and dance without a care in the world. When a song would come on that reminded her of him, she'd sing it to him and cover his face with kisses. Moments like these always gave Hatter a woozy, warm feeling and he'd find himself thinking how crazy in love he is with his beautiful little oyster.

"I know why your world thinks the Hatter is mad," he commented to Alice.

"Oh? And why is that," Alice asked curiously, kissing his neck lightly.

"He fell madly in love with his Alice," Hatter whispered, kissing Alice's lips softly. She kissed him back fervently. He could feel the smile on her lips. This, Hatter thought, is the reason he truly is a mad hatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I always thought Hatter would be annoyed with being seen as The MAD Hatter and I decided this is a cute idea of how he realizes why. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
